


Pushing the Limits

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Sansa takes Jon to places he couldn't even imagine





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that we are at exactly 899 explicitly rated Jonsa fics and I absolutely had to claim number 900. I may have just written the raunchiest, dirtiest, most perverted thing in my life. I make no apologies.

“Oh for fuck sake Jon,” Sansa huffed. “Quit squirming around. I won’t make it too tight and you’re going to love this. I promise.”

“You make me nervous when you get that look in your eye.” He pulled against the ropes wrapped around both of his wrists and tied above his head to the bed post. His legs were tied, spread as far as she could pull them before he protested. His heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. She made him nervous but she also took him to places he had never imagined before they got together.

His hips thrust involuntarily upwards when she moved up his body, her warm, wet center straddling his abdomen. She put her finger on his lips to silence him, his eyes were wild as they settled on hers. His vision went dark when she put the blindfold on his face, tightening it to ensure he couldn’t see no matter what he did.

The feel of her tongue moving across his chest and down the indentation of his stomach muscles made him clench, almost painfully. He couldn’t see what she was doing so he had to rely on what he was feeling, the sensation coursing through his body. When her mouth sank over the head of his cock, he called out.

Sansa slapped the side of his thigh. “Sssshhhh….or I’ll pull the ball gag out…..I remember how much you enjoyed screaming around it last time.”

He had lied. He had pretended he didn’t like it when she had put the ball in his mouth and fastened the strap behind his head. Obviously, he hadn’t lied well because she knew his secret and even now, the idea of it made his mouth water. 

Jon always protested being restrained and dominated but he loved it. Just thinking about it could bring him to the brink of orgasm, regardless of where he was or what he was doing. It had resulted in a few uncomfortable moments at work, stuck behind his desk so his arousal wouldn’t be seen. Initially he had balked at the idea but as their games increased in frequency and intensity, he began to crave it. Giving her ultimate authority over him, relinquishing his person power while his body anxiously awaited her next move.

Tonight, her next move was sucking his cock to the point of coming and stopping right before he filled her mouth with his seed. He had lost count of how many times she had done it over the previous hour but the pain in his wrist and ankles told him it had been enough to cause rope burns every time he strained against his restraints. He would have marks on him for weeks and the thought made him even hotter. 

He groaned loudly when her tongue caressed his most intimate place, circling and pressing against the muscle. Many men would feel totally emasculated by such a thing but not Jon, he enjoyed it…so much that he had been known to hold his legs up to give her better access. Sansa didn’t adhere to the stereotypical gender roles and as such, he felt perfectly comfortable doing the same.

Sansa tickled his entrance with her fingers, teasing it into submission until she pushed it in, bit by bit. His body shook with the intrusion, his breath catching when the heat of her mouth surrounded his cock again as she thrust in and out of him. He felt the stretch when she added another finger, massaging against his prostate until he thought he would explode.

“Fuck me Sansa!” He yelled. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!”

“I’m getting there sweetcheeks,” she said.

“No,” he gasped out. “Now. I need you to fuck me now!”

“One more thing….”

He heard the click of the cap, the distinct sound of a bottle of lube being opened. All stimulation disappeared for a few moments until he felt the cold drip on his cock and then her hand sliding up and down his shaft. Something hard and cold pressed against his ass, slowly gaining access until he didn’t think he could stretch anymore and it popped inside. He couldn’t be positive but it had to be the largest butt plug they owned, one he had used on Sansa many times. He had never had the courage to volunteer for that one before but now, with no choice, he took it gratefully.

The mattress moved, Sansa’s thighs on either side of his. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, holding it still as the head of his cock pressed her flesh and within seconds he was inside of her. Jon knew immediately he wasn’t in her cunt, her ass clenching his tightly as she slid all the way down, her butt cheeks settling on his hips.

“You’re a dirty bitch aren’t you?” He hammered out. 

“What’s good for the goose…..” She began to roll her hips. “It’s only fair that you get to fuck my ass if I’m fucking yours.”

“You’re not fucking my….aaahhhhh!” She held the base of the plug, moving it side to side before pulling it out a little and pushing it back in. “I fucking love you!”

“I gave you no choice,” Sansa said. 

He was as deep in her as he could get, her gyrations making him cry out. Every stroke inside of her was matched with her moving the plug until she found that spot inside his ass that took him over the edge.

“I’m going to come in your ass,” Jon warned. “And….” He panted. “It’s going to be a lot…..Play with your cunt. I want you to come on my cock.”

Sansa strummed her clit, increasing the thrust of the plug in Jon’s ass. “I’m going to make you come on my cock later now that I’ve gotten you all loosened up. I’m going to come for you baby….”

They lost control together, his hips thrust up so hard that he lifted both of them completely off the mattress. His release seemed to go on forever, matching Sansa’s ass pulsating around his cock as he came. It was a draining orgasm, one that always left him boneless, covered in sweat, and unable to speak. Sansa pulled the plug from his ass as he orgasmed, making him scream so loud he was sure the neighbors heard him. It was ecstasy.

Sansa fell back against him, turning over and reaching above them to release the ties that held his wrists. His arms fell, unable to be controlled. The light was bright was the mask was taken off his eyes, making him blink until the red of Sansa’s hair came into view.

“You always have me crying like a little bitch,” Jon said. 

Sansa snickered. “Wait until you see what I have planned for you after dinner.”


End file.
